El susurro del demonio
by mxndaddy
Summary: Derramó lágrimas de fuego a su paso... [AkaxKuro/KuroxAka]


**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 ****

 **El susurro del demonio**

 _「_ _Algún día seremos capaces de vernos…_ _」_

Con sus dedos temblorosos trazó una estrella sobre una hoja en la cual había un firmamento flamante y reciedumbre de toda catástrofe que conllevara a su final. No obstante, siempre hay un final. ¿Tal vez el hecho de hacerse notar invencible era sólo una tapadura para que sea una sorpresa el día en que absolutamente todo se desmorone delante de él? Increíblemente comenzaba a sopesar ante aquella posibilidad. Más que nada, era gracias a que se sentía un poco dudoso respecto a los sucesos que lo relacionaban a su ser. Por lo que, ¿cómo podría siquiera hacer otras de sus odiseas aclamadas si no podía recluir a su musa en sus sentimientos? ¡Si su musa no mostraba literalmente nada hacia él!

Dio inicio a su caminata, aumentando su marcha a cada segundo que transcurría. Derramó lágrimas de fuego a su paso y sus pies picaban, pero aun así, no se iba a detener. No hasta llegar a su destino. Y cuando al fin pudo llegar... Resopló en son de derrota y sus ánimos decayeron en picada demostrando así su resignación. No podía más con aquello ―o no quería más de ello―. También, ¿cómo era capaz de abandonarlo mientras estaba en tal estado? ¡Quizás solamente quería observarlo en la ruina!

Frustrado, tiró de sus pelos, en un intento de poder apaciguar al menos una pizca de su estrés. De repente, detuvo su acción. Y tomando aire, dejó salir de su boca su voz ―ronca por no haber pronunciado una palabra en tanto tiempo―

―En primer lugar... ―sus sangrientos orbes denotaron una leve decepción y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su tan perfecto (―y arruinado... y magullado; destrozado―) rostro―. ¿Tú me veías?

Eliminó unos centímetros más de distancia. Se encontraba un poco más cerca de su musa.

Oh, su musa... De cabellos tan hermosos y sedosos de un color demasiado perfecto para ser real. ¡Incluso más bello que el cielo de su mundo que arrasaba con toda obra maestra! Y sus ojos, ¡aquellos ojos sin igual! Y su piel... su pálida piel, sus facciones, sus gestos, su voz, su personalidad, todo de su musa era tan inigualable. Tan especial para él. Tan inalcanzable.

―Buenas tardes, Tetsuya. Ha pasado un largo intervalo desde que nos hemos encontrado, ¿no es así? ―tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con un sentimiento de amargura y de calidez atravesando su interior―. ¿Me has extrañado? Yo te he extrañado. Necesitaba de ti. No tengo idea de cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ti ―por un momento se quedó sin aire al verse contemplado por Tetsuya y elevó la curva de sus labios―. Sí... También has necesitado de mí, ¿no es cierto? ―bufó. Y de su corazón se escapó un poco de dolor―. Hey, Tetsuya... ―el mencionado permaneció en silencio virando, actualmente, hacia la ventana del departamento, esperando. Y él saboreó su derrota―. Esta es nuestra despedida ―concluyó, queriendo darse cuenta de que Tetsuya sintiera algo por esto; queriendo saber si realmente alguna vez presenciaría algo así. Empero, ya no había más remedio; no existía tal cosa―. Yo... Tetsuya, te amo.

Akashi Seijuro lo dijo con todos sus sentires revolviéndose en su mente, en su corazón y en su alma. Sin importar que sus palabras la llevaran el viento, sin importar que el dueño de todo de él no lo oiga jamás.

Miró el contorno del perfil de su musa que se dirigía hacia el costado y la expresión de su cara abarrotada de tristeza. Sin poder detener el llanto silencioso de aquel ser que él proclamaba tan maravilloso, lo abrazó lo más delicado que lograría una vez en su muerte transmitiéndole todo apoyo posible. Sin importar qué, siempre estaría a su lado.

Y de la nada, Tetsuya, sin cortar el contacto que mantenía con él, se alejó irremediablemente. Su voluntad flaqueó. Lo único que hizo ante ello fue conformarse. ¿Y qué más, sino?

Lentamente, fragmentos de desastres se plantaron en él, y a consecuencia, rompiéndolo otra vez. El fuego del motor de su vida empezaba a apagarse por la lluvia de utopía que estaba presente con su amada inspiración. Depositando sus labios por sobre los del contrario, inició un casto y cariñoso beso que entregaba su amor. Un amor que no sería recíproco sempiternamente.

Una pregunta vino a su cabeza. Porque, si él sonreiría al verlo sonreír... ¿También lo haría al percatarse de que lo hace junto a otra persona?

La respuesta llegó sin alarma al divisar esa escena: Tetsuya, al oír el timbre de su hogar resonar en todo el sitio, se levantó de su sillón, presuroso, para salir y recibir a aquel rubio con un ósculo lleno de dicha. Y sonrió. Tetsuya sonrió como nunca. Y él... Él sólo pudo despedirse con otra sonrisa; una retorcida y vacía. Sintiendo cómo se rompía, cómo finalmente iba a dejar de funcionar, confesó sus sentimientos de nueva cuenta. Y murmurando el adiós que jamás sería escuchado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia lados contrarios, terminó por caer en las llamas del sueño eterno.

 _「_ _Si jamás seremos capaces de vernos..._ _」_


End file.
